Til Death Do Us Part
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: The adventures of Sebastian and Ciel from when they first made the contract, to when Ciel is turned into a demon. This is going to be posted by age, so 10...11...12...13...14 possibly...and then maybe a couple chapters of when he's a demon.
1. Prologue

He stared impassively at the young boy, probably around the age of 10, in front of him. The child was barely clothed and had fright seeping through him every which way. How could a child that looked more like an angel than anything have the will power to summon a demon? The man shook his head, he shouldn't question why this child had summoned him. After all, he had been starving recently…and as young as the child was, he should be an easy enough contract to fulfill.

The child, still shaking, stared at him completely, his gem-like eyes shaking a bit. The demon felt a smile come to his lips as he looked at the boy, and suddenly, he spoke. "Hello little one, how may I be of assistance?" The child took 'little one' as an insult and almost puffed out his cheeks but refrained from it, staring at the demon with a bit more confidence now that it had spoken, and began to speak himself.

The demon couldn't help but smile as the child's words floated through the air. He may be young, but he knew what he wanted. Once they had finished off the details of the contract, the demon placed his hand over the child's right eye, sealing the contract and their fate. "Is there a name you go by, little one?" The demon asked carefully, removing the restraints that kept his little master confined.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The boy responded, looking at the demon now with one normal blue eye, and one lilac. "Is there a name you call yourself, demon?" The demon smiled at his little master, "No, you may name me as you wish." Ciel pondered over it for a minute, before looking at the demon again, "Then your name will be Sebastian." 'Sebastian' nodded softly, helping the child up. "Yes my lord." Ciel looked at the men who had kidnapped him that were still paralyzed, before returning his gaze to Sebastian.

"I order you to kill them." He spoke with authority, the lilac eye glowing with the contract. Sebastian felt a large smile creeping on his face and bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."

**Whoooo! Prologue done! Did you guys like it? It was my own take on how they met…with most of the anime way in it as well….but idk. If you liked it, or didn't, please leave a review! It'll definitely help me write faster! Be on the lookout for Chapter 1 as well! **


	2. Age 10

Age 10

Sebastian learned quickly that Ciel did not prefer to have anyone touching him. The first time he tried to change him, Ciel flinched and backed away in the large bed that was his. It took a while until the demon could convince Ciel that he was not going to do anything inappropriately to him, and that he only would touch him to change him or give him a bath.

However, after a while, Ciel craved the attention. He craved Sebastian's touch, and would often wander to where the demon was just to hold his hands out. At first Sebastian did not understand what the little boy wanted, but eventually he got the picture and would stop what he was doing in favor of holding the child's hands for a while, or even letting Ciel lean on him.

The demon felt more like a guardian than someone held to the child by a contract, since he took almost all care of the boy and was the only one, not so surprisingly, who lived in the refurbished mansion with the young child. He reluctantly decided that he needed help, even being a demon as he was. He couldn't do all of the chores present, and with curious people frequently turning up somewhere on Ciel's property, he couldn't risk the child getting kidnapped.

Therefore, he decided that they needed a couple extra people to help. Of course, these people had to be just as good as he was, without being demon, which would be a challenge. It took about a week for Sebastian to get through all of the lists he had and pick the three people who would be disguised, and quite literally, their servants. It however, was a whole completely different subject to get Ciel to agree that they were right.

The only one, who wasn't even part of the three that Ciel liked, was Tanaka. Ciel loved the small man who stood and drank his tea, since he had been part of the Phantomhive household before Ciel was kidnapped and his house was burnt down. The other three were known as Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin. Sebastian looked down at the paper he held out for the first person he had to convince Ciel to approve of, Bard.

Bard was a tall man, well built, who smelled heavily of smoke. His hair was a bit unruly, though he was at least a clean person. He had the nasty habit of cursing a lot, and thinking more perversely than he needed to. He would be their cook, but he actually used to be in the military field and was quite good with weapons. **(A.N: Not sure if that's true, I need to brush up on my stuff but…whatever.) **Ciel was completely skeptical about Bard at first, his childish eyes looking over the brutish man was a surprisingly serious attitude, and after a while he finally agreed to Bard being one of the servants in his household.

Finny was the next candidate to be a servant in Ciel's household. He was small, and sort of lanky, and quite frankly he resembled a child. He was to be their gardener; however, he had an extreme amount of strength, and often broke things on accident. The child, if you could call him a child, was always smiling, and almost threw people off with his innocent appearance. Ciel took less time warming up to Finny, most likely because he resembled a bit of a child himself.

The last person to be interviewed was Mey Rin. She was a sweet girl who was an incredibly good shot, who would act as their general maid. Looking a bit intimidating to be a maid without glasses, Ciel gave her large round glasses. To her, this was an 'you have the job' sort of situation, but the boy still didn't completely trust her until she proved that she wouldn't do anything wrongfully. Eventually they had all three, four including Tanaka, and five including Sebastian, servants for the Phantomhive household.

The first couple days with the new installments to their household did not go by smoothly at all. However, Sebastian soon learned that their days would most likely never go as smoothly as he would have liked. The three were just too uncoordinated to work smoothly, and while Tanaka was most likely the most coordinated, more than not he couldn't even speak. The noise could sometimes be overbearing, ending up in the child they were all protecting forcing Sebastian to stop what he was doing just to do something one on one for a little while.

However, when this happened, chaos would continue to go on with the three. Mey Rin was always breaking glassware, Bard was always setting the kitchen on fire, and Finny was always breaking stuff in general. All and all, it wasn't a very successful way to get everything Sebastian needed done. But Ciel was in a contract with him, and therefore he would do what he needed to keep the child happy.

Speaking of keeping the child happy…Sebastian looked up at the wooden board in the servants' quarters that had 6 bells on it, each labeled with a room that Ciel was often found in. Currently the bell labeled 'office' was ringing, signaling to mostly Sebastian that Ciel required his presence. With a bit of a sigh, the demon walked up the stairs and to the office, knocking on the door and politely inquiring that he would come in before opening it.

The child had a pout on his face, though he would not admit that if you asked him, and looked like he was going through an inner hell of some sort. Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that came up to his face and he walked closer to the child, stopping a decent amount of space away. "Yes bocchan?" The child frowned at the nickname and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cake. I want cake."

Sebastian sighed to himself, the demand was quite usual in their day to day reactions, however, he would not be able to comply to his master's orders this time. "You have guest coming over for dinner, it is too close to have cake." The reply was crisp and clear, however, Ciel was much more stubborn than he seemed. "Sebastian, I ord-" Sebastian had swiftly placed his hand over the child's mouth, shaking his head. "You cannot have cake just yet, my little lord. Please be patient."

Ciel frowned, before during the frown into a scowl and adding a glare directed straight at his demon. "I want cake before the guest come." He spoke strongly, projecting his voice and seeming much older than he was at the moment. If only he used that type of attitude when he was talking about something seriously, Sebastian thought. "No is no bocchan, no cake before dinner." With the argument of sorts settled Sebastian bowed, turning around to take his leave. "If you need me for anything else, all you have to do is call." Ciel grunted in response, watching the demon leave his office from his oversized chair.

**ALRIGHT! SO THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I have decided how to format this story…first will be an age overview, which you just read, and then 3 to 4 shorter in size stories will be added in that age group. I'm going to go up to age 14, and the 3 to 4 short stories following that will be Ciel as a demon. Once those 4 short stories are finished, I will probably make some kind of ending and close up this multi-chapter fanfic. All and all…I think this will be around 25 to 26 chapters. Age introductions will be somewhere around 1,000 words, while short stories will level out at about 500 words. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**


	3. Short 1: The Toothache

**Hi you guys! Here's the first short! Hope you enjoy!**

Ciel loved sweets. Anyone who dared to speak to the boy knew this, and took it with heart. The child would salivate even thinking about the tasty treats that would be given to him, most if not all of them coming from Sebastian. Sebastian also knew first handedly that Ciel loved sweets, and would do a lot of pouting in his young age to acquire the sweets he wanted. The demon half-heartedly hoped the child would grow out of pouting like he did for sweets, but he didn't think that would happen any time soon.

Currently he was walking down the hall towards his young master's study, a chocolate cake with fruit delicately balanced in his hand. He pardoned himself from walking in before setting the plate down in front of the 10 year old who had taken over the work of a 20 year old, smiling coyly. "Your sweet, my lord." He stood up straight and pressed his suit flat, watching the child take a bit, almost nonexistent concern rising when he winced.

Ciel did in fact wince when he took a bite of the cake, one of his teeth had been bothering him recently. Not that anyone was going to find that information out, he hated the dentist as it was already without getting cavities. When Sebastian refrained from leaving the room he knew he had been caught wincing, but simply went back to his business and continued to try not to full out whine about his tooth being sore as he ate bites of the cake.

Sebastian frowned, walking around the desk to Ciel and crouching down to the boy's height, taking the fork and plate away from him for a second and setting them on the table. "Do you have any pains, my lord?" Ciel's one blue eye widened significantly when the demon made his way over to where he was seated, and of course responded by shaking his head no. "Of course not!"

The demon raised one lone eyebrow, looking him over still. "You wouldn't mind if I checked then, would you?" He asked, wondering of the child would really let him hurt him possibly more or just admit to having a sore tooth. As it turned out, the child had too much pride, "Of course not." He replied smugly, setting his jaw so it hopefully wouldn't hurt as much. The demon couldn't help but cough out a bit of a chuckle, prodding at Ciel's cheeks around where his teeth would be located until he found where the sore tooth was.

"We're going to have to take you to the dentist, my little lord." He stated, standing up straight and getting ready for a fight of why he shouldn't have to go to the dentist. He was going to call anyway, it was for his master's health, but it was a struggle to get Ciel to get there. Ciel's visible eye got even wider if even possible, and he quickly shook his head no. "It doesn't hurt that bad! I don't need to go." He screeched first before calming down, trying to get his superiority back.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head no. "I'm sorry my lord, but we are going to have to take you to the dentist." With his apology in the works he left the room, going and calling the dentist. Like he had predicted, it was a struggle to get Ciel to the dentist. However he eventually got the child there, and got his toothache taken care of. Said child's cheek was now bloated from being numbed and stretched out, the tooth protected by some cotton from the boys saliva until it hardened completely. Sebastian was given the silent treatment from the boy until they were back in the mansion and he had presented the child with another sweet, Strawberries and Ice Cream. Ciel looked at him with confusion since he had just had a tooth worked on and was now offered another sweet. "As long as you tell me you will go back, you can eat this." Ciel debated on agreeing or not, eventually saying that he would go back and engulfing the treat that Sebastian had provided.

Sebastian smirked, it wasn't the right way to handle the child, but who ever said it didn't work at all? Now, if only Ciel wouldn't have crossed his fingers…


	4. Short 2: Cheeks

"My cheeks are not squishy!" The loud yell from the master of the house gained attention from the servants who were just going through their daily process, looking at the stairs in confusion. A few racked their minds over who was over that could make Ciel yell, and they all ended up on the same conclusion that Madame Red had visited that day. She was a lovely woman, a straight red bob framing her face lovingly. Red was obviously her favorite color, to the point that most of her outfit consisted of the primary color.

Sebastian Michaelis, the only one that had the slightest will to walk into that room with tea and sweets, let out an audible sigh before making his way up the grand staircase to the room that held a young child and an older woman. He stepped in the room and let the door close behind him, setting the tray for tea and the sweets down on a small table. He immediately set to pouring the Earl Grey tea into the gorgeous porcelain glasses, quietly listening to the snippets of conversation going on between the other two occupants of the room.

"But my dear Ciel, your cheeks _are _squishy." Madame Red cooed, continuing to pinch the boy's cheeks that still held some baby fat. "They are not!" The retort came back quickly with furry, the child obviously did **_not _**like the idea of having _squishy _cheeks. "They are." The woman responded, kissing each cheek of the child's before picking up a delicate tea cup and taking a sip of the aromatic Earl Grey. "Your butler is superb at making tea, Ciel dear, you wouldn't mind if I took him away would you?"

Ciel frowned and took his own tea cup, taking a delicate sip since he knew it was too hot at the moment. "I would mind if you took my butler away, Auntie. Please refrain from it." Madame Red pouted a bit and sighed, setting the cup down and going back to their game of chess. "It was my turn, was it not?" She asked, her fingers lazily grazing over her pieces. With a confirmation from Ciel she smiled, sitting up straight. "Let's make a bet, if I win, I get to pinch your cheeks to my liking."

Ciel, being the child he was, couldn't say no to such a thing as a bet. So with a smile he agreed, not realizing he would be losing promptly. And lose he did, by quite a lot. With a smile Madame Red scooted herself closer to the pouting child, kissing and pinching his cheeks. "Your cheeks are just two cute my dear~ I wish I could take you _and _your butler home! Come home with me~" She cooed even more than before, rubbing her cheek on the child's with happiness.

As for the 4 servants of the house? Three of them peered in the door and tried not to laugh at the affection Ciel was receiving and how miserable he looked, while the lone 1 just shook his head at them and went to prepare the next meal.


	5. Short 3:Pool of Blue- A Glimmer of Lilac

Those eyes- or should he say, that _eye _drove Sebastian crazy. It was an endless sea of blue, and while the demon usually didn't pay attention to what color eyes a contractee had, Ciel was different. That one eye saw the world for everything it was, nothing sugar coating it at all. The child had learned what death was at a young age, how people were horrible at a young age, what it meant when you fell so low to call forth a demon, and last of all; how to drag himself back out of the pits of hell again.

And the other eye- that one drove Sebastian crazy as well. But for a different reason. The lilac eye that laid seemingly innocent under the black eye patch, where the contract held them together, drove him crazy. The more demon side of him crazy. The side that would do anything- _anything _for the soul that sat in that child's body. And though he didn't want to think like that…he knew that was what kept him connected to the boy at the hip in the end.

Safety- Ciel Phantomhive's safety was of upmost importance. It was what kept the child with Sebastian, what kept his soul with Sebastian. And loosing that he would not do. Blue and Lilac eyes held many emotions, most of which Ciel kept pent up in his childish form. But when one eye finally did show emotion, it was raw and powerful and he swore sometimes, it could bring Sebastian to his knees.

This child that he was 'in charge of' now- this child had seen too much. And so when the words worked their way through the silent air, the words that made a smile crawl across his face, he couldn't help but love it. "Kill them." The two words that let his blood boil, let the demon come out for once, let Sebastian loose his identity, and he loved them. The blood thirstiness that raged though him would finally be let out for once. But those blood thirsty eyes never saw the raw emotions coming from his little master. Only _Sebastian _saw that. Not _it_.

It _was _the raw emotion. Formulated of course, not directly, but from over the years of different contracts and different souls with prominent emotions acting up. It was what made a demon a demon. If it wasn't for all of the emotion that would run though that little boys eyes, or eye, he doubted it would be as easy as it was to kill someone just because he was ordered to. But everything was worth a goal, no matter what the goal might be.

So he would allow it- those two eyes. He would allow them to have their magnetic power on him, that dragged his soul-less body closer without trying until all that was in his field of vision was a sea of gorgeous blue…and a sparkle of lilac coming up without any real goal in mind for where it was going.


	6. Short 4: Picky Eater

Sebastian always wondered what a 10 year old human would happily eat. And he learned it, or at least; he learned the picky child's appetite. More specifically, Ciel's appetite. And frankly, it mostly consisted of sweets. Chocolate Cake, Hot Cocoa, Crepes, Cupcakes, Shortcake, Sweets, sweets, and more sweets. The child didn't eat much other than the sweets Sebastian provided him with, and the demon had to admit it probably wasn't a good thing that Ciel loved sweets that much.

It probably wasn't a good thing either that Sebastian tended to make the dessert first before the actual food out of habit. He was too used to being asked what kind of dessert there was, and what flavor it featured. He was surprised the boy wasn't round, but then again the boy didn't seem to grow much at all. He kind of just stayed in his young form…never growing in height or in width. Ciel was a child- weren't children supposed to grow both ways, or at least up?

Ciel didn't seem to care he was short…and he just continued on with his sweet eating happiness. He only cared when Lizzy came over wearing heels, since the girl was taller than him when she did. So she stopped. But that wasn't the point- it was that Ciel wouldn't eat anything but the damn sweets. No milk. Very few vegetables. Not a lot of meats at all. How was the kid going to ever grow? Sebastian had no clue about it- but he wasn't too worried.

Sometimes he would make milkshakes with some form of protein mixed into them…and sometimes he would just give up and let Ciel eat whatever the hell he pleased. But eventually the other servants decided that Ciel needed to eat healthy and started making Ciel's food themselves. When Bard didn't have a flamethrower, they were surprisingly good at making food for their little lord.

Chicken was the main meat chosen- the only one they could get Ciel to eat in different forms. The only vegetable he would eat, to their knowledge, was carrots. However Sebastian knew better. He knew the child would put them in his cheeks and then ask to go to the bathroom to spit them out. It was a very childish way of doing so, and didn't really hide the fact that Ciel wasn't eating the vegetables well at all.

Ciel would eat almost every fruit as long as it had a nice long soak in sugar, and he surprisingly was okay with any form of different French cheeses. Leave it to a 10 year old aristocrat to like French cheeses as much as he did his desserts. Eventually Sebastian started to make healthy meals for the child, getting him to eat more than just what the others could get him to eat. It wasn't an easy task, seeing as the child despised following Sebastian's 'orders', but it eventually got done.

Therefore, Sebastian learned how to create food for a picky appetite. He did not know how to make normal foods much anymore, always having to work his way around what Ciel would refuse to eat and what he would eat if it was hidden. In a way Sebastian felt like his father. A father who wanted to eat him- cannibalism? He supposed not, he didn't want the flesh. But truthfully he didn't mind being a father figure for the little 10 year old boy who preferred his dessert first, it added something to his day.

**Alright! So that ends the 10 year old arc of this….so the next chapter will be the basis for being 11 years of age. OH! Every 3****rd**** chapter (so last chapter) will show how Sebastian's love for Ciel slowly turns from lusting for his soul to the loving air of a father. I hope you guys are okay with that! REVIEW and FOLLOW or FAVORITE if you haven't already!**


End file.
